


King Nothing

by Hopestweet



Category: Kaiji, Kakegurui
Genre: And Ryota is actually A FLESHED OUT CHARACTER???, I'm just combining the best elements, Only two Characters for now, Sorta crossover but not really, and holy cow a Kakegurui fanfiction with a actual plot!, don't know how I'll go with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopestweet/pseuds/Hopestweet
Summary: Ryota Suzui is King Nothing, his parents has abandoned him with a crippling debt, and now he's a high school drop out as well, at this point he's ready to give up. Until someone gives him the chance to find happiness, the question is, will he take it?





	King Nothing

Grossly being engaged in the pointless effort of looking at a all too familiar ceiling. The lonely boy felt his very soul feel drained even more then he thought it could. Surrounding him is nothing but his self loathing and despair as it has engulfed him. It's pointless to try and get out, just as it is pointless to live.

This boy's name is Ryota Suzui for he is King Nothing. For he has had to work to support his parents' bad habits since the age of nine, always moving from job to job, before he was found out to be underaged. So now, there is nothing left for him, his secret's out, and so he cannot pay his parents debt.

Now the only thing left that he has is the empty palace in which the king with absolutely nothing resides. Ryota has set ties with society as he waits for the light of the heavens to take him away from the enternal and external struggles that he has faced since he was barely a decade old.

He tilted his head over to the door lazily. He was still underneath the covers of his futon, and had little desire to budge. Ryota has been like this for over a day now. Even if hunger, or tiredness could force his hand and make him venture out, the young man knew what cards he held. Once a person severs ties with society, it was hard to integrate back in. The outside world was cold, unforgiving and most of all... Scary.

He would rather stay here, in the false comfort of this unfortunate place that he calls home. Safe from all the people, the violence and the pain of interaction. And most importantly, safe from the curse that is responsible for the state of his life. He doesn't care about the debt now, he doesn't care if the Yakuza takes him away, it doesn't matter, nothing matters.

'Money... It's always money isn't it? Money brings you happiness while it brings others sorrow... Damn it.'

"Ah," he had moaned.

If he didn't break out of the present situation soon, then Ryota would completely fall behind and fade from normal society. Even worse, he was a dropout already due to having to pay the debt. If he actually tried, he could at least find work fast and return to society. Perhaps he could lie again, but it was fruitless, be basically took every single job imaginable in where he lived, everyone knew his name. Even if they did accept him, it was illegal to hire someone below 18 years of age.

The boy is Ryota Suzui and he doesn't want to live anymore... But, he doesn't want to wait anymore, he's waited enough. He waited for his parents, the unemployed father and the always drunk mother. The only reward for waiting was nothing but a bill, another hurdle that he was forced to go through painfully again and again. No... If Ryota Suzui wants to die, then he's going to do it quickly, on his own terms for once, for once in his life, he takes control of it!

Throwing the covers off in frustration, he forced himself upwards. The sudden motion left him feeling lightheaded, and even a little bit dizzy to be honest. "It'll be over before I know it." he tries to rationalize while rubbing his eyes. "Appreciate this, because today, you'll finally get some rest. For all your hard work."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Train stations are always unpleasant places to be, but he doesn’t have enough energy left in him to simply walk towards his destination, but he knows where he's going, he's made a decision for himself and only himself.

"I bet your parents are wondering about YOU." He whispers harshly to the young girl with a hoodie sitting next to him. She doesn’t hear him, as her face is obscured by the harsh light and blaring sounds of her gaming system. Ryota knows she can’t hear him through her own spoiled ignorance and privilege, letting her do whatever she wanted, with that baby smooth face, she was begging to get groped or molested at a train, especially in this country, he bets that she was probably planning for that to happen. If she had heard him back then, then she might’ve responded, and Ryota wouldn't know how to deal with that. Every response that he has had always revolved around working, his bosses responding to his questions or teachers about homework. Ryota has never once had a actual meaningful conversation with another human being. And it'll probably stay that way as well...

The girl presses the button on her handheld like a machine gun trigger.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It’s funny how from this angle, this breathtaking view, that everything else in the world just seemed so insignificant. Fitting, he looked down at the mist obscuring his end goal, he's about to reach the end, the final chapter. Everything has been leading up to this since his birth, it was only a matter of when. Ryota wonders to himself if anyone would miss him if he's gone, he imagines his parents crying tears of despair not because of him. But because they would have to clean up the mess they've made for themselves, seeing the look on their faces... It gives him a bizarre sense of hope within himself. That maybe, just maybe, his death could actually mean something, and his parents could learn to be better people because of this.

Then why couldn’t he do it?

Was he afraid? No, that couldn’t be it – he was more scared of life, of people, than he was of death. He felt no fear looking over the edge, only a lack of will – a knowledge that he couldn’t do it. It wasn’t a feeling, it was a simple truth. He could wish for it as much as he wanted, but his body wouldn’t even lean above the ledge. But then... something interrupted his thoughts.

"Such a beautiful sight isn't it?" A luscious, carefree voice states out loud, as if she was saying a simple fact, like how the sun rises every morning or that the country has low birth rates.

Ryota turns wide eyed, mouth agape as he was surprised by the voice, Soon stating the source of the sound that was secretly music to his ears. What he sees is nothing short of beauty personified. It was a girl with average height like him, not too small to be cute but not too tall to be out of his age zone. Her face was a colour of purity, perfect white, almost as if it was snow that he could just reach within arms length. Her eyes were a calming blue, a warm sincere gaze as those precious orbs are unfortunately gazing upon someone like him.

The redness of her uniform, a harsh crimson that symbolizes power and freedom. A sense of maturity that he didn't have, the whiteness of her skin provided a nice contrast to the harsh boldness of the suit.

He imagines her long, long arms pinning his limp body against her chest. Her body's softness making her seem like a pillow for him to lean on, something that has never happened before, he'd never leaned on anybody, his family abandoned him and he was forced to work constantly. It would've been nice for a cursed child such as himself to have something like this, anything would suffice but this is the thing that he's dreamed of.

"Ryota Suzui."

H-huh? How did she know his name? Was she a old classmate perhaps? He didn't know, for he had forced himself to drop out of school due to having to deal with the debt. Or maybe, she knew his name for something far more likely and something far more sinister...

"I've been looking for you..." The woman had said to him, a angelic smile has graced him as she looks at him like not a tool, but as a person, a actual human being.

"Y-you'd know that I would be here?"

"No... It was only a coincidence, I tend to come here often, up here, the city tends to look so small. And the breeze of the wind is a comforting thing to me, almost encouraging me to jump out and stretch my arms out and fly..."

Ryota looked down at the feet below him, his suspensions are looking to be more and more correct. He couldn't do it, and now he has to face the consequences. He shuts down his eyelids, desperate to get this over with, while keeping the image of the woman in his mind, the one that he likes, the one that he would probably prefer anyway.

"Here." Ryota then opened up his eyelids to a comforting surprise, the woman was holding out something to him. A letter, his mind automatically went to assume that the debt has been risen yet again when she had just disputed that theory just right after he thought of it.

"This doesn't have anything to do with the debt please believe me!" Hearing her voice get louder to convince him was already enough, he then grabbed the letter and began to read the contents inside.

"Dear Ryota Suzui, we were informed by your situation by your school and we would like to give you a opportunity, we would like to give you a chance to join our school: , it is a place made to help give education to minors dealing with troubled times. At Tuesday this week at September 2th, 3PM we are sending out a ship at Harumi Wharf for accepted students where they'll be sent to the private island that the school is in. For more information please call our number."

Hyakkaou Private Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Ryota Suzui is 16 years old, and he is no longer King Nothing. Today, this boy has been given a chance to take control of his life and for once, be able to find happiness. Will he accept the opportunity given to him, who is the mysterious woman? You've probably read Kakegurui so you already know. Tune in next time on Dragon Ball Z!


End file.
